For a variety of reasons, a hard drive of a computer system may be imaged and/or cloned. Imaging may include applying an image to the hard drive. In some instances, the image being applied may include an image of the hard drive taken at a previous point in time and being applied to the hard drive to restore the hard drive to a previous state. Generally, the application of an image to a hard drive may require a substantially stoppage or delay of operation. For example, the application of an image to a hard drive may require a system reboot, an application and/or operating system restart, a log-off, a shut down, and/or other stoppages or delays of operation. These stoppages and/or delays of operation may be time-consuming, inefficient, and/or otherwise inconvenient or unsatisfactory.